


DAY 7 - Kissing something that shouldn't be kissed

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, NaruSaku mentioned, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto dated Sakura. And Uchiha Sasuke was his best friend. But one night Naruto came at Sasuke, and his strange feelings for the other boy started to came to the surface.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 7 - Kissing something that shouldn't be kissed

Naruto dated Sakura.

His dream seemed to be fulfilling. He has liked her since he was eleven. He always talked about her, praised her, admired her. True, she had rejected him numerous times because of Sasuke, but Sasuke did not reciprocate her feelings. And never accepted to go on a date with her.

But one day, she finally agreed to go out with Naruto. And they've been together since that day. 

It passed already about half a year.

And Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. A friend who supported him in everything, including him being with Sakura (at the cost of his own feelings, of course).

The best friends shouldn't have romantic feelings for each other, should they? That was the reason Sasuke hid his feelings for Naruto from everyone, and from himself. 

It was frustrating but he got used to it. 

Anyway, what could he do when there was no other choice?

Whenever he could, he avoided going out with them. It was hard for him to look at them together, especially when they would start kissing. That's why he skipped this evening too, when they called him to come to a party with them. Naruto urged him to go out with them, but Sasuke refused. He said that it would be fun with them together. That all three of them are friends and members of Team 7, and that they will be bored without him again.

Almost everyone promised to come to that party. But Sasuke didn't care. He knew he'll be better at home anyway.

He was sitting alone in his small apartment and watched the second movie in a row on the TV. He tried not to think of them, at least this evening.

Then he heard a knock on his front door. He jumped a little, and that brought him back to reality.

'Who could it be now...?'

It was not usual for Sasuke to have any late visitors. 'Maybe someone needs help?' He thought as he walked toward the door.

He looked through the peep-hole and saw that his best friend was standing on the other side. 'What's he doing here?'

It looked like he was alone. 'Did he break up with Sakura?'

The black-haired boy was not in the mood to comfort him, if that was the case. He had enough to hear about Sakura all his life. Everything revolved around her, and Naruto always talked about how wonderful and beautiful she is and blah blah blah... Sasuke didn't even listen to him sometimes anyway.

He took a deep breath, unlocked the door, opened it, and was greeted by drunken Naruto.

'Oh... crap.'

"M-may I came in...?" Asked Naruto, slightly embarrassed, grinning.

"Yes. Come in." Sasuke leaned slightly to the side so Naruto could get in. The blond boy swayed a little but kept his balance and didn't fall. Then he leaned his left hand against the wall to keep the balance.

"What happened? Why aren't you at the party?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I was bored..." Naruto replied as he entered the living room. Sasuke followed behind him.

"Bored? And where's Sakura?"

"Sakura stayed at the party with her friends." Naruto replied indifferently.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at that.  
'Quite unusual for Naruto.' He thought.

Then Naruto collapsed onto the couch. "What are you watching, Sasuke?"

"An action movie... I didn't watch it from the beginning so I don't know what it's called."

"Oh... it looks interesting."

'Really?' Sasuke thought and sat down on the couch too so he could continue watching. Of course, there was a normal distance between them. But Naruto moved closer. Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable, so he asked, "are you hungry or should I get you something to drink?"

"Beer would be ok..." Naruto retorted as he watched the TV screen.

"Um... I don't have a beer. Sorry. I only have water, juice or I can make you tea." Sasuke replied.

"Oh... then bring me a glass of water. Thanks."

"OK. I’ll be right back." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

He brought him a glass of water and Naruto drank it in one breath. "Thank you." He handed the glass back to him and Sasuke immediately took it back to the kitchen. He paused there a little. He tried to stay occupied with other things, so he wouldn't think he had a half-drunk friend in the apartment he had crush on. But he knew he could not avoid him forever, anyway. He headed back.

When he returned from the kitchen, he paused in confusion when he saw Naruto walking toward him.

Naruto quickly shortened the distance between them, then he threw himself into Sasuke's arms and spoke quietly, "I missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke heard those words, as he stood there frozen. The heat from Naruto's body warmed his heart, but he didn't dare to press his body closer against him. He tried to keep that hug 'friendly'. He only laid his hands on the boy's back and patted him slightly. "I missed you too, Naruto."

Naruto buried his head on the side of Sasuke's neck, then he lowered his arms to his waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke let out a gasp, and shivered with the excitement that gesture had brought him.

Definitely, the hug was no longer comradely.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up, but he didn't try to pull away. He was already absorbing the scent of another boy who was holding him in his arms. The scent was intoxicating to him.

And his member started to respond. 

'Oh, no...'

But he couldn't break the hug, and Naruto tightened his grip.

After a while he heard Naruto breath evenly. For a moment he thought that Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder. But Naruto pressed their bodies closer, and pushed his hips slightly forward enough, so Sasuke could feel his hardness on his thigh.

Raven-haired boy gasped, but didn't back away. Then Naruto grabbed his butt and started to place wet kisses on his neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment he thought that the boy had mistaken him for his girlfriend. He didn't know how much Naruto drank, and what he drank, and how much it affected him.

Although he liked what his friend was doing to him, he still decided it was best to stop it while he still had some control over himself. He pushed Naruto slightly away and asked: "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The blond boy looked at him slightly ashamed, but didn't let him go. "I'm kissing your neck...?" And then he grinned and laughed a little as if it was a normal thing to do.

"But if you didn't notice, I am NOT Sakura."

"I know." Naruto replied and did not break eye contact. This time, he wasn't laughing, but looking at him with serious expression.

"But you shouldn't be kissing your friend that way." Replied Sasuke.

"I know, but I want you, Sasuke." Said blond haired boy, and then without any warning pressed their lips together.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more, but he gave an access to his mouth for Naruto to explore.

He was melting from the kiss, and felt dizzy, and now he didn't want Naruto to stop. He placed his hands on the boy's back and drew him as much as he could to himself. Their hard erections poked through they clothes. They started to rub them together, and both groaned from excitement while they continued kissing.

Sasuke dreamed about this maybe a million times. But the feeling of the real thing was amazing.

When they stopped kissing, Naruto looked at Sasuke's flushed face and asked him, "are you sure I shouldn't have kissed you?"

Sasuke looked at him with hazy eyes and replied: "shut up and kiss me, I need more."

Naruto grinned, satisfied with his answer, and gladly obeyed.


End file.
